There are a number of games which utilize air to lift discs, pucks, balls and other moveable play elements over the surfaces of air tables. Most common in this regard are the various air hockey games, in which players attempt to aim a disc (puck) into openings (goals) at the opposite ends of the table.
While such games are fun to play, they have severe limitations in that generally only two individuals can play the game at one time. Also, air hockey and similar air actuated table games are played with a basic set of rules, the participants generally having a single objective, to score by directing the puck into the goal. As a result, the manner in which these games are played are subject to little variation and flexibility.